Problem: Tiffany walked to a toy store around noon and, after browsing for 13 minutes, decided to buy a stuffed animal for $2.15. Tiffany handed the salesperson $3.76 for her purchase. How much change did Tiffany receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Tiffany received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money she paid. The amount Tiffany paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Tiffany received. ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Tiffany received $1.61 in change.